


Only Bought This Dress So You Could Take It Off

by HamletMouseNSFW (HamletMouse)



Series: Voltron Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Porn, Kinktober 2018, Lingerie, M/M, Stockings, cross-dressing, keith in a dress, klance, lipstick blowjobs, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamletMouse/pseuds/HamletMouseNSFW
Summary: Keith was freaking out to be completely honest and he was sure that if he’d managed to eat any of their expensive dinner tonight he would be throwing it all back up right now. He was starting to wonder if it was too late to back out, but he knew it was. Lance was already waiting on his bed half-naked. It would be worse at this point to walk out and say that he’d chickened out. This was supposed to be a present for Lance, for sweet, sweet Lance, who always initiated anything new in the bedroom; never complaining when Keith didn’t, and Keith just wanted to repay him for a whole year’s worth of awesome sex on their anniversaryOr Keith wants to do something nice for Lance on their anniversary so he dresses up all pretty. Modern AU.Kinktober Day 11: Cross-Dressing





	Only Bought This Dress So You Could Take It Off

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts taken from [ here ](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018)
> 
> Not much to say about this one, enjoy the fluff and smut!

_All of this silence and patience, pining in anticipation_  
_My hands are shaking from holding back from you._  
 _All of this silence and patience, pining and desperately waiting,_  
 _My hands are shaking from holding back from all this_

Keith wasn’t entirely sure who was staring back at him in the mirror, but it sure as hell didn’t look like him.

Keith was freaking out to be completely honest and he was sure that if he’d managed to eat any of their expensive dinner tonight he would be throwing it all back up right now. He was starting to wonder if it was too late to back out, but he knew it was. Lance was already waiting on his bed half-naked. It would be worse at this point to walk out and say that he’d chickened out. This was supposed to be a present for Lance, for sweet, sweet Lance, who always initiated anything new in the bedroom; never complaining when Keith didn’t, and Keith just wanted to repay him for a whole year’s worth of awesome sex on their anniversary.

Keith still couldn’t quite believe they’d made it a whole year. They’d met freshman year of college but the road to getting together had been long and full of conflict and mistakes and pining and miscommunication and it hadn’t been until the end of senior year that they’d finally got their act together and started dating. And a year later, they had graduated and were working like responsible adults. They were talking about moving in together and planning a whole future ahead of themselves. And Keith felt close to combusting every time he thought of those laughing blue eyes and that gorgeous tan skin being all his- to touch; to love; to look after forever.

And this was why Keith was looking at himself in his bathroom mirror in a full face of make-up and a mini-dress. They’d been drunk when they spoke about it, having sloppy fumbled sex after talking about their deepest, darkest sexual desires. And Lance had said. ‘You’d look fucking amazing in a dress.’ right before he came.

He’d said it, so he must have thought it right? But they hadn’t brought it up again and Keith was now wondering whether this really was sexy or if he just looked like a boy in a dress? And thigh-highs and garters and heels and lipstick… Jesus, what would he do if Lance just laughed? He’d been through enough embarrassment having to enlist Pidge and Allura’s help to go shopping and get his make-up done, although he’d done alright with the eyeliner (having an emo phase as a teenager had to come in handy at some point). Pidge had laughed her ass off, though Allura had just been excited, and he wasn’t sure if he could live through the humiliation if Lance found it hilarious as well.

But he’d done it now, he’d squeezed himself into a thong and a skin-tight dress, so he might as well face the music. He checked he didn’t have lipstick on his teeth in the mirror one last time before he opened the door and walked into his room…

_… Say my name and everything just stops…_

…Lance tapped his fingers on his bare thigh impatiently waiting for his boyfriend to come out of the en-suite. Keith had told him to undress and sit on the bed whilst he got ready and Lance was more than anxious to find out what his lover had planned. Keith never took the initiative with sex things, almost seeming shy and reserved in that respect. Up until the actual event of course, and then he was a begging, moaning mess and didn’t Lance feel like he’d won the lottery when he discovered that little fact. And he was happy with this really. They’d shared their fantasies a few times, usually over a couple of drinks and he’d introduced a little bit of kink into the bedroom, but honestly, Lance was absolutely fine as long as it was Keith’s warm body he was cuddled up to at night. They’d started looking for a place to move into together, having both argued too much about whose apartment was better and decided they should just move somewhere new and Lance was really looking forward to coming home to Keith every evening.

This meant that whatever Keith had been planning had come completely out of the blue. And he knew it must have taken a lot for Keith to come up with something like this, to surprise Lance like this. Lance had even taken them to their favourite restaurant and Keith just pushed his food around his plate, barely eating anything. But honestly, Keith had nothing to worry about; just the thought that Keith had put this much effort into turning Lance on had him sporting a semi.

But this anticipation was killing him. He was this close to pacing the room or downing the wine from the bottle Keith had put on the side for later, or at the very least knocking on the door and checking Keith hadn’t passed out in there or something. And then the door opened, and Lance nearly passed out himself.

Because standing in the entrance to the bathroom was an angel. A dirty, sexy angel.

Keith stood there biting his lip shyly, his hair long and shaggy framing his face like normal. But what wasn’t normal was the smoky eyeliner nor the matte plum lipstick on his lips. What was really not normal was the tiny, skin-tight, deep red, velvet mini-dress clinging to Keith’s thighs and hips and waist, moving up into a halter neck with a collar like a choker, emphasising the clean line of his Adam’s apple and offering just a peek of Keith’s defined pecs. What was absolutely extraordinary was the patent skyscraper platform heels, deepest black, clasped around his ankles with a golden buckle standing out from the gauzy thigh-high stockings, the same colour of the dress. And what was giving Lance a near heart attack was that they were being held up by suspenders.

Lance just stared, wondering if he was drooling, just because, holy shit, this was all of his dreams come true, all in one person.

‘Lance? Is this ok?’ Keith asked shyly, breaking into Lance’s reverie and reminding him that he didn’t just have to stare. So, he didn’t.

Lance lunged forward off of the bed immediately to run his hands across that waist, those hips, those thighs as he plunged straight into a deep kiss, knocking Keith off balance in his outrageously high heels which meant Lance was having to lean up to kiss him. But his hands were gripping his body so tight, there was no chance of Keith falling over. Lance clutched him closer anyway, grinding their hips together, letting Keith feel just how _affected_ Lance was. Lance let his hands wander, really having no idea which part of Keith he wanted to be feeling just that he wanted to touch every single part of him. He nipped harshly at his lover’s lips before moving down to kiss and suck at his jaw, and moving on to bite at his neck, his hands finally finding purchase on Keith’s ass, rolling their bodies together, determined to be as close to him as possible.

‘Lance…’ Keith breathed out, clutching at Lance’s shoulders. ‘No, Lance,’ and he hit at Lance’s shoulders. ‘Lance… I… I had a plan.’ He whined out. He’d obviously not thought this through enough to know that Lance was going to pounce on him as soon as he saw him. Lance let the words filter through his brain, sure that they meant he should be doing something. He sucked on Keith’s neck, underneath the velvet collar as he reflected on the meaning behind the words a while, distracted by Keith’s whines… plan? Oh yeah.

‘Oh right.’ Lance said roughly, and he managed to pull himself away. He coughed. ‘A plan. You want me on the bed?’ He felt his cheeks turning pink as he looked up at Keith who still looked annoyingly put-together despite being groped and pulled at so suddenly.

Keith nodded, an amused smile pulling at the corner of his lips and Lance wanted nothing more than to dive forward and kiss it off. But he did as Keith said and settled himself back on the edge of the bed, legs spread slightly to accommodate what was now a complete hard-on.

‘What do you want to do baby?’ Lance urged, pleased that he somehow managed to keep the desperation out of his voice. Cool as a cucumber; that was Lance. Keith moved forward hesitantly yet still holding himself remarkably well for someone in heels for the first time, which made Lance wonder about whether Keith had been practicing. Had he just been wandering around the house like this? Watching tv? Doing the shopping? Doing the housework in a frilly little apron? Well, the last one was a bit of a long shot, but Lance couldn’t say it didn’t do _things_ to him, so he stored it away as a suggestion for another time and instead focussed on the tight little body slinking its way towards him.

‘I was kind of thinking…’ and Lance wasn’t really used to Keith being this unsure, it was kind of cute. ‘I could suck you off?’ and that was totally not cute, that was totally rude, doing that to Lance’s heart. Lance let out a sound not dissimilar to a squawk and Keith smirked knowing exactly what he was doing to Lance.

‘Yes. That is a good plan.’ Lance nodded eyes wide still trying to keep his cool and keep his hands together, praying to god he wasn’t going to blow as soon as that mouth touched his dick. Keith leant down to kiss what was undoubtedly a stupid expression off of his face before sliding to his knees, moving his hands down as he did so, starting at Lance’s shoulders and skimming down his chest and stomach to pause at the waistband of his underwear. Keith slid his fingers just inside and taking his cue, Lance shifted his hips up slightly so that Keith could pull them off.

And then there he was, completely naked with a beautiful, almost other-worldly creature knelt between his legs. Keith leant down and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of Lances cock, before poking his tongue out to take a kitten lick at the precome starting to gather there. Lance just about held down a shout at the much-too-gentle sensation. He needed so much more, and Keith was there to give it to him, moving to take his head in and sucking on it hard, moaning like it was the best thing he’d ever tasted, and then he bobbed up and down, taking him fully into his throat and then releasing, building up a steady rhythm that had Lance fisting the bedsheets and trying not to come. He fought as his eyes started to close automatically, torn between wanting to block out everyhing else around them to just focus on the pleasure, and watching how those gorgeous, plump lips stretched around his cock as Keith’s hot mouth moved up and down, leaving dark red marks where his lipstick was getting smeared by saliva and precome as well as how Keith was fighting not to close his eyes which were already dark with lust, his long, black eyelashes fluttering as he took Lance in deeper.

Yeah, this was how Lance was going to die…

_…I don’t want you like a best friend…_

… Keith sucked hard on the prize in his mouth, relishing the heavy weight against his tongue and the slight ache in his jaw as he continued to service Lance’s cock. He could taste precome at the back of this throat and as much he liked sucking Lance off, he didn’t wear a dress to not get fucked in it tonight. The panties he was wearing under the dress were getting uncomfortable in their tightness as they pressed against Keith’s erection and he was seconds away from trying to hump the carpet with how incredibly turned on he was.

Keith never expected that Lance would be so into this; the way he leapt at him and kissed him like he was trying to eat him whole, his hands grabbing at any part of Keith he could get- he’d never felt so wanted, so desired, so powerful. He’d reduced Lance to putty and there was something exhilarating about having this effect on Lance, someone who routinely fucked him into his own little gloopy Keith mess. This was Lance, stupidly handsome with a chiselled jaw, and toned arms, and strong legs, and a cock that made Keith want to drop to his knees and pray to every god imaginable to thank them for its very existence. And Keith was the one making Lance so turned on and needy, he could feel his thighs shake underneath his hands. But he wanted to be the one underneath now.

‘Lance?’ He questioned as he pulled off with a pop. Lance stared down at him blearily.

‘Yeah babe?’ Lance said sounding strained, eyes still very clearly zoned in on his lips. Keith felt his cheeks heat up with the combination of Lance’s very intense focus and of what he was about to ask.

‘Do you think you could fuck me now?’ and Lance whined. Keith held back a laugh at Lance’s behaviour. This was the biggest ego boost Keith had ever had, and he felt the need to be fucked intensify. He wanted nothing more than to be spread beneath Lance, to be at the mercy of his every whim, to be touched all over like he was the only thing keeping Lance from starving, to feel Lance’s body find completion inside him.

‘Fuck yes. I am definitely doing that.’ Lance finally answered as if completely in awe that Keith would want that from him, like they hadn’t had sex hundreds of times before. And then as if suddenly regaining his confidence, Lance leaned over and slipped a finger under the collar of the dress and tugged. Keith felt his cock twitch in his panties as he stood to face Lance. ‘Shit, you’re so damn fuckable.’ Lance breathed out and Keith moaned.

‘Please?’ was all he could say, and Lance smiled, moving to stroke through his hair.

‘It’s ok baby, get on the bed.’ Keith did as he was told, finding it slightly awkward to be laying on the bed in heels. Lance climbed over him, supporting himself on his hands, and ducked down to kiss Keith. Keith pushed into it, loving the feel of Lance’s soft lips caressing his, slowly working his mouth open to slip his tongue inside, sending jolts of electricity up and down his body, wondering how it was possible to feel so much just from a kiss.

Lance lowered himself slightly so he was laying fully against Keith and no longer had to support himself on his hands, instead choosing to run them across the velvet of the dress, making sure to stroke over the skin revealed by the cut-out below the collar, and running both hands over Keith’s hips, skirting over the very obvious bulge in the skin-tight material, before feeling for the hem of the dress and pushing it up, exposing Keith’s underwear. Lance paused, his hand stuck against the sides of Keith’s thong, lips still against Keith’s own.

Then Lance was shoving himself back, jostling Keith as he pulled back to stare at the place between Keith’s legs. Keith blushed and felt the urge to try and cross his legs, but Lance’s hands were still up his dress and he knew he wouldn’t get very far.

‘Holy shit. You’re…you’re wearing a thong! Shit. You are so damn sexy.’ Lance babbled still staring so intently at Keith’s crotch, that he couldn’t help but shift in discomfort. Lance drew his eyes up to meet Keith’s and Keith was shocked to see just how dark and glassy they had gotten, Lance’s pupils blown so wide, Keith could only just make out a slither of the ocean-blue he so adored. ‘I need to be in you, like, yesterday.’ Lance moaned out and Keith couldn’t help the almost-hysterical laugh that bubbled out of him. Lance grabbed at his panties, sliding his hand around to feel the thin line of material resting in his crack, playing with it just a little bit before moving it to one side so that he could rub his finger around Keith’s entrance, dipping in just slightly, still too dry to try anything more. Keith tensed at the touch, his giggles slowing, and anticipation building to boiling point, and he spread his legs further to encourage Lance to get on with it.

And he did, his hand disappearing for a moment, only to return slicked up, rubbing around his entrance again before he shoved two straight in and began finger-fucking him mercilessly. Keith screamed out, his breath catching in his throat as Lance crooked and scissored his fingers and then added a third, getting Keith ready for what was to come.

And then finally, Lance’s slicked up cock, was pushing in deliciously slow, letting Keith feel every inch as it entered him and his walls contracted around it, and he just lay back, drowning in the feeling of being stretched so wide, Lance gently nudging his prostate as he moved in and out, his stomach muscles flexing with the action in a way that Keith found so weirdly sexy. But Lance was still moving, so so slowly, and Keith was too lost in the sensations, he needed it harder, faster, he needed his body to be used like it was supposed to be, to make his lover lose himself in him.

‘Lance, fuck me harder, please…’

_…Only bought this dress so you could take it off…_

…Lance couldn’t quite believe just how debauched Keith looked spread beneath him. Lance couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He couldn’t take his eyes off of his dishevelled hair falling over his lust-hazed eyes, dark with mascara and eyeliner, or the shape of his wet lips as he begged, dark lipstick smeared across his face, even plumper from where he was diligently sucking Lance’s cock earlier. And he couldn’t take his eyes off of the way the red velvet was ruched up around Keith’s hips, revealing a lacy garter belt with matching panties that were only just containing his dripping cock, soaking through the silky material at the front, pulled to the side so tightly they were making marks at the top of Keith’s thighs. And Lance wanted him so badly, wanted to be even closer than he was somehow, even though he was already balls deep in Keith’s luscious heat. And Keith was underneath him begging for more, for Lance to go harder and there was no way he could resist those pleas, could resist his own instincts telling him to take his lover, to own him completely, to make him feel as good as Lance was feeling right now.

So he gripped on to the smooth thigh-highs covering firm, long legs and shucked them over his shoulders and he just fucked. He thrusted mindlessly in and out of Keith, drilling at his prostate so hard, he was writhing and screaming in sensitivity beneath him.

‘Lance… Lance, please.’ Keith managed to get out as Lance rocked his body with his harsh movements and Lance reached down and roughly tugged the panties away to reveal Keith’s rock-hard cock, the head red and soaking wet, showing just how close to the edge Keith was. And Lance could feel it too, could feel his blood rushing to the same place, the tightness building deep in his stomach as he slipped closer and closer to his end. So, he reached down and jerked Keith off, twisting his wrist in the way that he knew Keith loved. And then Keith was coming, splattering white all over the red velvet, spilling drops along the lacy garter belt.

Keith’s hole contracted around him; the feeling of it hugging his cock so tightly as he carried on with his onslaught, and the sight of a thoroughly dishevelled Keith dressed up so pretty for him and messed up so prettily by him, finally pushed him over the edge in the most intense orgasm he’d ever had, shouting out his pleasure as he spilled into his lover’s most intimate place.

It felt like his orgasm lasted forever as he lay exhausted upon his boyfriend, but when he finally found the energy to move, he pulled up to see his Keith in such a delightfully filthy state, his cock seemed to consider a second round. Keith was just as messed up as before, but as well as the white painted across his pretty dress, Lance could see his own come dripping out of Keith’s hole onto the sheet below, between his stockings that hugged his thighs so nicely. But Lance knew that he was in no way ready for round two after _that_ no matter what his cock was telling him.

Lance pulled his attention back to his lover’s face seeing his own exhaustion reflected there, make-up still smudged all over his face. When Keith saw that he had Lance’s attention, he reached out his arms, making grabby motions with his hands like a child wanting to be picked up and it was just so damn cute, Lance collapsed down onto him and kissed him on the lips and then all over his face, chaste little pecks that made his boyfriend giggle until Lance was giggling alongside him.

‘I love you so fucking much. Thank you for doing that for me.’ Lance murmured into his neck as the laughter subsided. Keith pulled back slightly so he could smile up at Lance.

‘I love you too and you’re welcome.’ Keith kissed him firmly on the lips and then drew back. ‘Now, clean me up.’ Lance grinned even wider.

‘Sure, thing babe.’ And he helped Keith pull himself out of his dress and underwear, excited for a night of cuddling up to the love of his life.

_Carve your name into my bedpost_  
'Cause I don't want you like a best friend  
Only bought this dress so you could take it off

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics taken from 'Dress' by Taylor Swift.
> 
> This is the dress Keith is wearing: https://www.boohoo.com/high-neck-cut-out-velvet-bodycon-dress/DZZ93960.html?color=104
> 
>  
> 
> [ Tumblr ](https://hamletmouse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
